Para estar juntos (correr, correr, correr)
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Estrella!]. Alguna vez debió pasarles por la cabeza que su brillante ilusión de unión era una sentencia más que un privilegio. Y cuando lo hicieran y estuvieran rotos de nuevo, el mundo volvería a sufrir. De aquella pobre, triste vida, serían culpables todos.


**N/A:** ¡Estrella! cx Feliz cumple, querida. Es algo corto, raro y probablemente confuso, pero con amor mil. Espero lo disfrutes x3

No hay incesto como tal, pero sí una relación de hermanos extraña (ya que si alguien es fan y le quiere encontrar el maximoffccest, venga xv), porque… no me quedó claro si te gusta o no, Estrella xs

De algún modo (raro) inspirado en "Together" de The xx.

En fin, a leer, pastelitos.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** **:** _Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Marvel y/o Fox. No obtengo ningún otro beneficio con el presente escrito que el de agradar un poco a quien quiera leerlo._ Y claro, hacer feliz a Estrella en su día cx

* * *

 **Para estar juntos**

 **(correr, correr, correr)**

.

—¡Sorpresa, Lorna!

Tuvo apenas un genuino instante de esa sorpresa.

Ellos siempre fueron así. Raros por naturaleza, un torbellino. Llegaban de repente y desordenaban su vida. Se iban, se perdían, hacían tantas estupideces como fuera posible, como casualmente tratando de convertirlo en un deporte, y regresaban. Todo normal dentro de su rareza. Inesperados como de costumbre —contradicciones donde pueda haberlas—, segregando su extravagancia y rebosando de desorden la vida de quienes les rodeaban.

Juntos. Volvían a estar juntos. Lorna había tenido la desafortunada oportunidad de presenciar cuánto es que odiaban no estarlo. El mundo lo había visto. Ellos no lo decían. Sin aceptarlo, fingían que sus vidas corrían tan normales sin el otro. La verdad era tan simple —tan aterradora— como decir que Pietro la había manipulado para cambiar la realidad cuando el peligro se abalanzó sobre ella, y que Wanda prácticamente había llevado una especie al borde de la extinción cuando tuvo a Pietro muerto entre sus brazos.

Siempre raros, siempre juntos. Lo otro no lo pensaban; lo otro no se mencionaba, pero les dolía lo suficiente para estar dispuestos a arruinar la vida de todos de ser necesario. Un mecanismo inconsciente: estar juntos o nada. Juntos porque lo otro era más que impensable, imperdonable.

De todas maneras, Lorna sonrió al verlos aparecer de improviso en la puerta de su departamento. Wanda tenía la piel bronceada y Pietro usaba unas gafas casi demasiado ridículas. Se alegraba de que decidieran tomarse un tiempo libre, pero siempre se preocuparía por la siguiente desgracia que sobrevendría cuando toda su paz permitida se desmoronara frente a sus ojos.

La exclamación al unísono que dieron los gemelos cuando ella tiró de la puerta la hizo pegar un leve respingo. Terminó por sonreírles, encumbrando una ceja. Wanda sacudía su mano efusivamente y Pietro la miraba con extrañeza.

—¿Tu cabello es más verde?—Indagó él, ladeando la cabeza.

—Observador —comentó ácidamente Lorna. Siempre formulaba la misma pregunta—. ¿Qué demonios hacen ahí parados?

—Esperando que nos invites a pasar. —Se explicó su medio hermano, rodando los ojos. Usaba una ridícula camisa rosa a juego con sus ridículas gafas. El abundante y desordenado cabello de Wanda le rosaba la mejilla.

Lorna hizo ademán de mirar detrás de ellos. —¿Alguien los persigue?

—¿Qué tiene la gente con dar por sentado que siempre estamos metidos en problemas?

—Siempre están metidos en problemas.

—Cierto. —La dulce risa de Wanda intervino. Lorna notó que era contagiosa; tenía una risa suave, melódica, te daba ganas de ser feliz. Una pena que la vida de su hermana se viera tan escasa de momentos para reír tan sincera y tranquilamente como lo hacía ahora—. Dejamos atrás a un vengador demasiado molesto —explicó—. Salvo eso, estamos limpios esta vez. Lo prometo.

—Una promesa por Wanda, Lorna —habló Pietro—. ¿Qué más quieres?

Lorna volvió a mirarlos con recelo. —La pregunta es, ¿qué quieren ustedes?

—¡Tarde de chicas! —Exclamaron, de nueva cuenta, al unísono.

Lorna soltó un suspiro, resignada, antes de permitirles el paso. Después de todo, no todos los días aparecían en su lugar, tan de buen humor como para soltar insensateces con esa sincronía perfecta.

Peligrosa sincronía. Su conexión le provocaba escalofríos.

A medida que los gemelos caminaban despreocupados hacia la sala de estar, a Lorna se le ocurrió lo triste que debía ser su vida. Ella lo sabía mejor que muchos. Numerosas personas, muy a pesar a los horrores que había conseguido traer consigo, juzgaban aquél lazo un sentimiento digno de envidia, pero Lorna no podía pensar en algo más triste que la forma en que Pietro y Wanda estaban unidos —condenados— entre sí: se conocían tanto que no había quién pudiera infringirles más daño que aquél que lograban causarse el uno al otro.

Perdidos en su ingenuidad, se creían bendecidos. Y Lorna no estaba segura. Quizás no fueran tan ciegos. Alguna vez debió pasarles por la cabeza que su brillante ilusión de unión era una sentencia más que un privilegio.

—¿Entonces… tarde de chicas, Pietro?

El aludido se dejó caer sobre el más amplio de los sillones y sonrió de medio lado. Wanda soltó una risotada.

—No quise quedar excluido cuando Wanda me dijo que vendría aquí. —Alzó los hombros.

Wanda sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de reprimenda. Hacía uno de sus despliegues de la gracia natural que poseía. Adorable aun después de todo. Tal vez por eso, más peligrosa también.

Así era Wanda. El componente dulce pero melancólico, el contrapeso dúctil, la añoranza por el verano en pleno invierno.

Entendía por qué Pietro se negaba tan vehementemente a separarse de ella. Había algo en la esencia extravagante pero desvalida de Wanda que predisponía a las personas a necesitarla tanto como a ser necesitados por ella.

Con su hermana sentada frente a ella, el cabello rojizo alborotado, esparcido en el respaldo del sofá, Lorna deseó retenerla ahí. A ambos. Protegerlos de sí mismos.

La compasión por su suerte.

Pietro, otro tipo de caos. Más vivo, menos etéreo y manipulable. Corría, corría porque no había lugar para él. Su hogar era Wanda. Su paz era Wanda. Lo demás no era, no existía.

No era la clase de lazo afectivo que le desearía a nadie.

Lorna los observó parlotear otro rato; absorbida por su intento de olvidar todo pasado, matizándolo con la jovialidad de una travesura de chiquillos. Lorna se dejaba embaucar a momentos por el alegre ánimo con que pretendían quedarse en el presente, donde estaban seguros, donde la amenaza de hacerse daño no abrumaba sus ya cansadas mentes. Su ilusión de control sobre el destino que los urgía a destruirse.

Y cuando lo hicieran —de nuevo, de nuevo—, y estuvieran rotos, todos volverían a sufrir.

Separados, más que impensable: imperdonable.

Y el mundo pagaría, la gente pagaría. Lorna lo haría y su padre.

De aquella triste vida, todos culpables.

 _Dolor, dolor, dolor._

Porque no había otra manera, vinieron juntos al mundo para ser apartados el uno del otro.

Inconcebible, inaceptable.

Una pena.

No podían estar juntos, pero tampoco soportaban la idea de estar solos.

—¿Qué planean? —Preguntó—. ¿Qué sigue después de esto? —Lo inquirió seria, más no severa.

Pietro perdió el brillo de sus ojos. Wanda se hundió en su latente desconcierto.

—Correr —replicó ella de repente, girando para mirar a su hermano y dedicarle una sonrisa casi pesarosa.

Lorna supo que los gemelos no, ellos jamás cederían. Cualquier cosa antes que permitir que los separaran. No el mundo, no la muerte. No a ellos. No lo aceptaban, lo habían dejado muy claro en el pasado.

—Podemos correr —añadió él, sin dejar de mirarla. Lorna sintió una lástima aguda escarbar en su pecho. Lo harían. Pietro y Wanda, lo harían todo.

Correr, correr, correr.

* * *

 _ **N/A/:** No sé que demonio de angst me dominó, tengo evidencias de que estaba pensado para ser un fic completamente fluff basado en ese fan art que tiene de portada (y yo tengo de avatar). _

_Anyway..._

 _De nuevo, ¡feliz cumple y alegría mil para ti, Estrella!_


End file.
